Of The Diamonds and Emeralds
by Zarathoostra
Summary: Herobrine was a king; he was selfish. Hateful. Murderous. He only knew of things that ended with pain and suffering. When he learns of the Aether crowning a new queen, he plans on doing just that. Herobrine x OC
1. Introduction

**Yeah, hey, hi. I know I haven't posted anything for a while, but I've been busy with school and whatnot. Now, I've been meaning to write a Herobrine fan fiction for a while, and I'm finally doing it. I haven't figured out the entire story yet, so for the intro I'm going with what feels natural. Enjoy. **

* * *

"My lord."

Zatho's voice echoed through the entire throne room. He sounded weak, innocent even, which was uncommon. Being his lord's right hand man, he simply didn't have room to be a weak, pathetic and dependent member of the group.

"Speak, Zatho, then leave." Came the voice of his master, who seemed much less than amused. There was even a hint of venom in his voice as he spoke, which made even Zatho wince a bit.

The Mage merely watched his master.

"There is news that.. You may find interesting." He nearly stuttered between lines as he knelt down in front of the diamond covered throne. The castle was located in the Nether, of course, and god knows how quickly things would dust up there. The entire throne room was covered with bits of soul sand in different

directions.

"And?"

"The.. The coronation.. In the Aether, it's today. They're crowning their new queen.."

Giving a deep exhale, his lips turned up at the ends into a dark and evil smirk. No one could possibly know what he was planning at that point. He had the perfect idea, and no one could give him a second thought about it.

"Oh, my dear Zatho, you are but a life saver. I have been looking for a source of entertainment. I have just the perfect idea."

* * *

**PS, there's an OC in the story, you guessed it. The Aether queen. I'll put more up when I have the time to write a lot more. **


	2. The Party

**Hello, minefriends. Or anyone else who's reading this, really, I don't know. I don't know what people do anymore. You can read this if you want, I think this is only up here for my own guilty pleasure, but if people are interested in reading it, then go figure.**

**I own Eurobeat and Vesta. That's it. That's all I own.**

* * *

_The Aether.._

_It is inferior to the Nether._

_It is common knowledge._

_Do you not believe that we can do what we please?_

_We can ascend without a problem;_

_Gather water from the real world, take the glowstone from the Nether._

_We have all the time in the world, my friends._

_Their world, however, is running out of time._

* * *

"Madam Euro, please, sit still. I cannot make your hair perfect unless you do as I ask."

Though Vesta was a loyal and kind witch, she seemed to become irritated easily. She had what others insisted was OCD- she needed everything to be perfectly in order or else it isn't worth the time and effort. Fortunately, she was very skilled when it came to styling hair. When asked how she was, she insisted that in all of her years of being a witch, she had managed to fix even the worst of bad hair days.

Except for the newest queen, it seemed.

"But Vesta, I don't want my hair to be so fancy that it isn't how others would think of me, it's just.. not me. Don't I have a say in this? I don't _want_ to be queen, I don't _want_ to dress up anymore. I can't stand it."

Eurobeat, age twenty two, was no more than a child when it came to such subjects. She wasn't interested in wearing specific clothes to show off royalty or pulling her hair up to show her face. She always had a passion for sewing, it seemed, and she would spend hours on end in her room, pulling out needles and threads from every single place in her room where she had hidden them to make something for a different member of the village. It was a nice hobby, she thought.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my darling, but you have no siblings. Who would they give the throne to if you refused? A peasant? A villager? Such a thought is disgusting- they contain no royal blood." Vesta insisted, her eyes emotionless as she spoke, brushing through Euro's bright red locks. She had always been a bit weary on the subject of blood. Though she contained blood of past witches, she considered herself inferior to the queen or king of the Aether. Though, most creatures didn't pay very much attention to the current ruler as it was.

"Vesta, I don't think you understand, I _am_ refusing." Euro sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, her pale skin nearly shining in the Aether sun from the window behind her. She didn't want such a responsibility.

Vesta shook her head, refusing to say another word as she brushed through her hair, moving it around and making sure it was perfect on both sides. It took her hours just to help her pick out the dress the queen was to wear, her hair was definitely another story.

"Do you think dad would be proud?" she asked quietly, glancing at the witch from the corner of her eye, staring at her through the reflection of the mirror.

The witch pursed her lips, her hands moving to her sides.

"Yes, of course he would be. He's grown old, yes, but that certainly doesn't mean that he doesn't have _feelings_, my dear."

Euro winced a bit at her response, nodding as softly as she could to keep her hair from moving. She regretted asking such a question; _of course _her father would be proud of her. Then again, she was sure that he was proud of the servants for following simple instructions without making a mistake. She sighed, looking around her room through the reflection.

Her room was simple, or as simple as it got when you were royalty. It was coated in emeralds rather than diamonds, as her eyes resembled such a gem and she enjoyed the tone and color of it. The majority of the things in her room were emerald color or embedded with the stone itself, the only exceptions being a crafting table and a few chests.

"Hurry, now, your coronation is soon, it's getting dark," Vesta said softly, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Euro sighed, moving her hands to her hair and fixing it how she felt was both necessary and satisfying. It didn't take her long.

After, she moved to look out the window. Her window had a nice view of the courtyard, which was where the ceremony was to be held. There were already multiple people, and it was only dusk. She shook her head, turning to face the door now before heading out.

She was nervous, of course. Anyone who was going to be crowned king or queen must have been- right? If not, then there was a good chance she was just a natural nervous wreck, which was definitely a possibility, she thought.

She took a deep breath as she descended from the spiral staircase, noticing that all the servants were serving people outside. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth, feeling a bit angry. She felt that everything she had would have meant more to her if she had worked for it, even the food and drink that were being served.

With a shaky breath, she stepped down the last flight of stairs that led outside, entering the courtyard and making her way through the crowd.

* * *

"_Benetha, you little bitch._"

"Come now, Zatho, it was the best I could do. You are not here to begin a male modeling career."

It wasn't uncommon that the two fought, but it wasn't too common either. As they were both magic wielders, they seemed to get along just fine, discussing potions and spells in their free time when their lord didn't have a task for them.

But, of course, Benetha had disguised the three of them- herself, Zatho, and their king. Unfortunately for Zatho, he was disguised as Notch.

"I know you did this on purpose. Why did you disguise me as Notch? I should kill you for this," he whispered harshly through grit teeth. "I swear, next time we ever do this, _I'm _picking my _own look."_

"If neither of you stop speaking this instant, I will personally take it upon myself to _murder you_ both."

Herobrine had formed a plan in his mind; he knew that it would work, he knew what his two greatest servants were capable of. There were no flaws in his plan, at least, he didn't think so. He smirked, looking around the courtyard as they entered. Benetha chose to take the form of Jeb, who disliked, but didn't hate. Though they didn't like their forms, they knew they would gain the trust of anyone immediately with them.

Herobrine himself looked just like Steve. Though he resembled the man anyway, he didn't mind having to look a bit different; he didn't see much of a reason to be too concerned with looks at the moment.

"Benetha, I want you to find that witch. The one I heard was the friend of the new queen. When you find her, _kill her, _do you understand me?" He looked over at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "We don't have long before your magic wears off. Perhaps Zatho is right; if we ever have the need to do this again, we're going with his magic."

Benetha nodded in understanding, moving off into the crowd by herself. She ignored all the greetings she got, gritting her teeth to keep from doing anything to blow her cover.

"Zatho," he turned to the mage now. "Find the previous king; her father. He is more than likely looking for or speaking to her, I want you to keep him occupied until I can get the queen in a nice, quiet place."

Zatho turned with a grunt, going off toward the building, where he expected him to be.

Herobrine straightened the tie he wore, noticing at that moment that several people were greeting him.

"Hey, Steve."

"Haven't seen you in a while, we can catch up later."

"This party is pretty nice, huh?"

Herobrine looked down to hide a dark, sadistic smirk.

"_Yes, this party is nice. It will be nicer by midnight; I hope all of you enjoy hell."_

* * *

**The only reason I don't update too often is because I'm scared of being flamed for having a really bad OC. Aaaaaaa.**

**Either way, review if you enjoyed it, I guess, give me constructive criticism. Just please, don't be a dick to me for my OC being so Mary Sue-ish ;n;**


	3. Benetha's Insanity

**Hey, so, yeah, I wrote more of this. It's going to come out really snotty, just so you know, so I wouldn't expect this to be the greatest Herobrine x OC story ever. I'm not a good writer, but, ah, oh well, I said this was my guilty pleasure. **

**I own Vesta, Eurobeat, Flamenco and Reicore.**

* * *

Though she had been to countless parties and celebrations in her life, including her unnecessarily large birthday parties, Eurobeat still managed to find herself eerily bored. She had been greeted by a good amount of people simply by walking into the courtyard; it wasn't as formal as she had read about. Of course, the books she read on royal families were from mere centuries ago. She couldn't expect the ceremonies to be exactly the same.

She looked around as she leaned against the castle gently, knowing that she would be scowled at by Vesta had she gotten her dress even the least bit dirty or wrinkled. Thinking about it, it only made her more frustrated, though she wasn't sure why. The rules, she figured. The only good thing about being queen in her eyes was that she would be able to get her dress dirty and not worry about it.

"Hey, Euro."

She looked over to her side, noticing a couple of male figures approaching her. She smiled, pushing herself off of the stone brick and fixing her dress so she didn't look as awkward as she felt.

"Hi, guys. I figured you would come."

Flamenco and Raicore were always present at her parties. They were the troublemaking twins that snuck into any and every event that they could. She figured that, had Notch thrown a party, they would stop at nothing to get in.

Grinning from ear to ear at her, one of them spoke. Though they were twins, it was easy to tell who was who simply by their tones.

"That guard was giving us a lot of trouble. He insisted he didn't know who we were, you didn't tell them you were inviting us?"

Euro winced a bit, laughing. The thought to invite two mischievous peasant boys from the nearest cloud village didn't seem to come to her mind in the small amount of time that they were sending invitations. She wondered how they managed to invite Steve, who lived in the normal world, and not them.

"I guess it sort of slipped my mind. I'm sorry, guys. I assume you snuck in?" She smiled a bit, crossing her arms and watching them with what looked like an all knowing expression.

"You know us so well," Raicore said, his grin only growing. The brunette twins had a thing for anyone who could tell what they were up to. Or, maybe they wanted to keep anyone who knew about their plans quiet. That was a possibility.

Euro rolled her eyes, grabbing their arms immediately and pulling them through the crowd and toward the tables that were littered with food.

* * *

Herobrine had been watching. He was always watching, of course, but he was paying more attention to their body language than anything. Their words meant nothing to him, but the way they spoke did.

He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him, giving them a hateful, poisonous glare. He was paranoid that they were trying to intrude on his plans of kidnapping the queen, and he had every right to be.

"Damn it.. those two are going to make it harder for me to get her alone," he hissed to himself. "Perhaps I can have Benetha kill them once she's back."

* * *

Benetha herself had begun searching through the castle, nodding to all the workers and servants inside as she did so. It was smaller than Lord Herobrine's castle, she thought. What a waste of space it was; if it isn't grand, it shouldn't exist.

"Jeb, hello," came the voice of the witch she had been searching for. She supposed the potion she was in the process of perfecting was working well already, as it was meant to be a spell of luck.

Smirking, she turned to come face to face with the other witch. The witches in the Aether were much softer looking, their robes were a tad more colorful, and though they were still relatively unattractive, they were more beautiful than normal witches.

"Oh, are you the queen's witch?" Benetha asked quietly, though she already knew the answer. The wanted to make the situation seem much more believable if she could manage.

With a nod, Vesta gave a small smile. "I am. Is the queen doing well? I know she doesn't take very much of an interest in parties like this. I understand, it's much too loud outside. That is the only reason I decided to stay in. I know the king is outside with her anyway, she's safe.

Of course she's safe, Benetha thought sarcastically. Just wait, she won't be as safe in the Nether.

"Yes, well, I was hoping I could speak to you in private." Benetha insisted, grabbing her arm without letting her answer. The castle was fairly well sized, in her opinion, so there must have been a room that wasn't occupied.

"Er, yes, of course." Vesta said quietly, her suspicion growing now. Jeb had never spoken to her, glanced at her, even been in the same room as her. Well, okay, maybe she had seen him once during a single party, but she had absolutely no clue what he could have wanted from her.

With a pull, Benetha had pulled her into an empty servant bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. She didn't want to be interrupted in doing what she did best. With a smirk, she turned back around to look at her.

"Witch."

"My name is Vesta, you know."

"Oh, how silly of me, Vesta. I suppose I should at least give you some respect at this moment, shouldn't I?" She cackled darkly, her fists clenching. Vesta was more confused at his words than she should have been.

"Are you trying to indirectly imply something to me, sir?" She asked, a bit curious and hesitant to have her question answered.

"Don't call me sir. I'm not a sir. I'm not even a man, you foul little pig. The potion isn't worn off yet, you won't be able to tell. I won't tell my name, I will not show my appearance." She said back, her hands going straight for her bag to grab something.

Vesta panicked, her own hands searching for something in one of her robe pockets. Her heart was racing as she began to realize that she was in danger, and it sped up even more when she realized that she had nothing to defend herself with.

With one move, Benetha had pulled out two splash potions; one of poison and one of instant damage. Vesta stepped back, giving here a firm glare as she rested against the wall.

"Oh, I see that you know your potions well enough to know what these are. I'm sure these are rare around here, the Aether is all peaceful and fun and not harmful in any way, is that right?" Benetha hissed through her teeth, playing with the glass bottles in her hands.

Vesta swallowed, opening her mouth to answer, but before she could, Benetha grunted.

"Don't even try, I'm not interested in hearing your petty little arguments. I hope you like potion." She smirked, opening the door again and hurling the potions at the poor witch, who yelped in response.

The poison wasn't as harmful as the instant damage potion, at least, not immediately. She moved out the door, though slowed down from the poison, and wasn't surprised to see that the imposter had vanished. Hissing, she fell back hitting the floor with a small thud. There wasn't anything she could do, the healing and regeneration potions were on the other side of the castle, what could she have done?

With a pathetic groan, the witch regretted her one mistake. She always carried potions with her, why had she neglected to that time?

She gave a wince of her eyes, laying back against the wall outside the bedroom as she waited to die.

* * *

Benetha had ported to the other side of the courtyard. Thankfully, she chose an area that was dark and not very noticeable; right behind the party itself. With small steps, she stepped into the group of partygoers, searching for her master.

She was more concerned what would happen if Notch and Jeb, the real Notch and Jeb, had come to the party from the real world. The portal led straight to the party anyway, all they had to do was walk.

She ignored it, the satisfaction of killing another so early into the night in her mind. She gave a smirk at her achievement.

She caught sight of the man watching the queen, his teeth grit and his mouth wide open to show it. As she approached, she rose an eyebrow.

"My lord, is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "Those two idiots.. I know that Zatho is distracting her father, so I have no way to get them away from her. Unless, of course, you want to. You don't necessarily have to kill them, but merely pull them away from her.

"Anything for you, my lord." She said quietly, tired but following orders. It always did seem to end that way, she had the harder, more difficult tasks while Zatho only had to go off and play around. She growled quietly, shaking her head and clearing her throat.

Euro had been too into the conversation with the two males. They both took turns in telling stories they had, and they seemed to range anywhere from pranking other villagers to just plain griefing on their part. Either way, she was amused by the stories, asking for more.

Benetha smiled, coming up behind the two boys before slapping her hands on their shoulders.

"Er, hello, my friends, how is this conversation going?" He asked, and the two smirked up at him.

"Oh, nothing, we're totally not, you know, disobeying the rules of any kind," Flamenco said smugly. "We've been good, we promise. We're not ruining the fun for others."

Benetha didn't know why they were acting that way, and she couldn't care less. The plan was to distract them, so she shall.

"Can I talk to you boys? Like.. far away from the queen?" She asked, pulling them away anyway without their permission like she had done to Vesta. They grumbled to each other, waving at Euro, who waved back before leaning against the wall of the castle again, looking off into space.

Herobrine saw his chance. Fixing his tie for the last time, merely to make an impression on her to gain her trust, he approached her, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, er, Euro," he said, not entirely positive. He figured that was her name, as he could barely hear it from a certain distance. However, it appeared he was right, as she stood up straight again with a smile in return.

"Hey, Steve, I'm glad you came. All my friends are here, then," she shrugged, playing with her fingers. "So how's living on the surface? I've always wanted to know. I've never been down there. At least, not long enough to really remember. I was little, I think."

"It's plain. Nothing has wings down there besides the chickens. Look, that doesn't matter at the moment, I wish to speak to you," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Smiling wider, she took it, noticing that he was much warmer than usual.

"You're always so warm, Steve, but you're warmer than usual," she said quietly, making him look away and glance ahead, watching where he was going.

"There is a reason for that. You'll find out very soon. You're quite cold, are you always cold?" He rose an eyebrow, trying to create small talk. He decided he wouldn't be as friendly once they were in Hell.

"Oh, yes. It's always cold up here, in the sky." She cooed, following him down the path. "Where are we going?"

"You will see."

It didn't take long to get to the end of the large floating mass, but she was more concerned with the portal than anything.

"Oh wow, are you going to take me to the real world?"

"Yes, we're going to a different dimension." He wasn't lying; they were. He didn't bother with Zatho and Benetha either, they would know when they were to return.

"To the real world?"

"For a short while, yes." He smirked, gripping her hand and pulling her through the glowstone portal.

The portal was wet, of course, but it dried incredibly quickly as they made their way through. The water seemed to disappear within moments.

Euro rubbed the small droplets of water that were caught in her eyes, looking around soon after. "It looks a lot like the Aether here. Just.. not as peaceful looking, I guess."

"There are monsters about, dear, we should hurry." He pursed his lips.

She jumped at the mention of them, turning to him with a nervous look of her face. She didn't even notice he was pulling her toward another portal.

"Monsters? Oh no, we should go back-" she started, but was immediately shushed by him. He grinned widely, though it wasn't a friendly grin, nor was it happy.

"Come now, my dear, I won't let them hurt you." _Not yet._

"Ah.. Steve, really, this night has been full of people, I think I just want to go home and be crowned queen then sleep," she insisted, sighing.

He growled quietly, his patience starting to lower.

"No. Come." He insisted again, pulling her toward the obsidian portal. It was lit, of course, and ready for them.

"Woah, another portal, where does it go?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer until he had pulled her toward the portal harshly, making her gasp and try to fight him off. He was too strong, of course.

He did have a reason to kidnap her, of course. He didn't plan on killing her, no, but he saw no harm in making her _think_ he would.

She was going to help him summon the Wither, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**Yeah, it was a bit all over the place there, but I wanted to fit in as much as I possibly could. Review if you want, I don't care. -Confetti-**

**Also, bonus points to anyone who finds out/knows the connection between the names Eurobeat, Reicore, and Flamenco. **


	4. To The Nether

**Hi, friends. I've been so busy in the past few days so if you were waiting for me to update, I'm really sorry. I've kind of been helping out with my dad and writing ideas for this in my spare time. I don't know how this will end just yet, I have about three endings already planned out, but I haven't decided which one to use, if any. c;**

**I own Eurobeat, nothing else is mine.**

* * *

She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into at first. It was a blur in her head, or rather, most of it was. It was hard to focus on where she was either, at least, it was for a few passing moments.

She sat there on the ground, not bothering to look up. She was dumbfounded, even a bit offended that he had forced something on her. That wasn't like Steve.

Unless it wasn't Steve.

Eventually, she shook her head and regained her normal thoughts, looking around the area.

A good amount of it was burning, and the fire seemed no closer to dying out with every passing moment. This scared her, as she had never been to the Nether in her entire life and most certainly didn't want to remain there for too long.

She quickly pulled herself up and finally regained her posture. Unfortunately, her arm was grabbed immediately after, to her displeasure.

Herobrine only gave her a smirk as he watched her.

"Oh dear, you _do_ seem afraid. Well, perhaps that's what's needed. I don't want you going off and standing up to someone like me, now, would I? Especially not now, considering I require your assistance," he said darkly, his eyebrows narrowing as he pulled her along.

She let out a quiet yelp.

"Where are we going? Why did you bring me here?" She asked, struggling in his grip, which only made him hold her arm tighter.

"We're going to my castle. As for why I brought you here.. we'll talk it through, I assure you. Now stop moving, you little brat, it only makes me angrier." he hissed harshly, giving her a slightly furious glare, to which she quieted down to.

She was both curious and confused. What would someone like him want with her? She didn't even know who he was, but she knew for a fact that he wasn't good, and if he was, he sure had a funny way of showing it. She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She didn't trust him, not in the slightest. She wondered just what he wanted with her. Raising an eyebrow, she moved her head to look at the surrounding area.

Besides the constant fires and the lavafalls, she thought, it wasn't SO bad. Well, yes, it was very bad, but thinking it through only made her more comfortable with it. She just hoped that he didn't plan to kill her, and if he did, it wouldn't be too painful.

"How much further until we get to the ca-"

"Quiet."

She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from saying something she would regret. Though she was rash most of the time, she could be angered without too much effort, something she knew was bad for a queen like herself.

His fingers still clasped around her wrist, he pulled her with every muscle in his arm toward his castle.

"Now, I could have had someone come and get us, but why the hurry? We have all the time in the world to speak. Say whatever you want now, girl. I'm listening," he glanced at her with his narrowed, emotionless white eyes, making her wince a bit in fear. She figured he had to give her permission to speak first before anything.

"I.. have nothing to say," she said quickly. "I was just going to ask how far it is until we get to this.. castle. I want to know everything so I can just go home. You're not Steve, obviously, but I want to know who you are."

"My name," he started, turning back to look forward, "is Herobrine. I am the king of the Nether, and I would prefer if you addressed me as such. Though, you seem like someone who would be amusing to play with, so I won't bother with the formal address just _yet_," he smirked now.

This made her think. It was only natural that he would hate her, despise every fiber of her being. Though, she didn't think it was a good thing to hate someone merely because of their status in the complete opposite dimension. Maybe he was taught that way, she assumed. Or someone had mentioned that we didn't believe the same things.

Or, he was mentally insane. That was also a possibility.

"I haven't heard of you," she said honestly, looking around at the scenery as they continued on. It was making her sweat, she felt like cooling off in a freezer after that.

"Oh?" He narrowed his eyes, not looking back at her. "What a surprise. Most of those petty little beings you call friends know of me. They were just too stupid to look past their noses and realize who was actually there."

She couldn't help but agree. She really only had two friends, and they were nothing more than idiots. She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but of course, was interrupted.

"We're here," he mumbled, pulling her toward the large structure.

It was much larger than her castle in the Aether, she immediately noticed. As hers was made from quartz and was white in color, his was made from Nether bricks and some traces of stone here and there, and it was a dark, crimson red. The colors red and white will never mix, she soon decided.

"Why do you need so much room?" She asked quietly as he roughly pulled her up the Nether brick stairs, making her squeak in surprise.

"Room? My dear, I need as much room as I can get. My future plans will never work if I don't have area to work with," he said, flashing a small but rather dark smile at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Right, of course not," she snapped back. "The plans you won't tell me? I want to know why you brought me here, I don't want to be the only one out of the loop here. You took me out of my own dimension, that's big. I might help you, I might not. Now hurry up and tell me."

He grit his teeth at her demanding words, trying to keep his temper in check. He couldn't kill her, not yet. He needed her help. He knew that with his powers alone he wouldn't be even close to getting the Wither; he needed Benetha, Zatho, and her, of course. She must have had _some_ magical abilities, most royal families had at least a small amount of magical blood.

"Oh, yes," he muttered, his teeth grinding together now, "don't you worry. I will explain everything I can manage when the time is right."

* * *

Not long after they arrived, Zatho and Benetha had followed, speaking frantically to one another as they passed through the portal, tired in every possible way.

"That king was not like any king I've met," Zatho mumbled, "he wasn't arrogant, selfish, he wasn't normal. I think he might be a bit insane."

Benetha smiled wickedly.

"Insane? No, Zatho, of course he isn't. You're forgetting where we were, aren't you? The Aether is full of nice, outgoing people. Scum, in other words. What's the point of the entire dimension existing, anyway? They serve no purpose, not to me. Not to any of us."

"Believe me, I don't doubt that. Besides providing for themselves, they don't benefit the Nether or the normal world. They're just simply there," Zatho shook his head, following her down the path toward the large castle. "I would teleport us, but I'm simply too tired from dealing with the happiness of others."

"You know what, Zatho? So am I," Benetha sighed in return, clenching her fists a bit at the simple thought of ever having to return there. "If I ever have to go back.."

"Benetha," Zatho chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Don't worry. There is a reason our lord has provided small villages in the Nether now. We're raising them like pigs for slaughter. Their only purpose is to provide entertainment when we're angry or bored."

"Ah, yes," she said, breathing out of her nose harshly. "I remember now. I wouldn't mind another kill or two. That other witch was no fun; she simply stood there! Perhaps I can get the villagers to run away while I attempt to kill them. That sounds fun."

Zatho gave her a slightly amused look. Though they argued and disagreed a lot, he couldn't help but take a liking to the witch. Why, he wasn't sure. He was a mage, and he was rid of all positive emotions, as far as he knew. That witch.. it was hard to decide how he felt for her.

He ignored the thoughts, shaking them off without a problem. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"So.. do you believe we can really summon the Wither to destroy Notch?"

* * *

**As you can probably tell, I'm trying to wing this chapter. It was hard to put into words for me, I don't know why. I plan on getting the next chapter out next week, though, and sooner than that if I feel up to it, really. c;**

**Also, I love writing for Benetha and Zatho. I justttttt, ugh. I don't know. I love writing for Herobrine, too. I love writing all of this.**

**Please don't flame me for my horrid writing please oh please don't-**


End file.
